


MORE: A Halloween Bonus

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [32]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cosplay, Costumes, Digital Art, Fanart, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: In a Halloween crossover that absolutely no one wanted or asked for, the boys dress up as K/DA.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	MORE: A Halloween Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> You look like you could use some MORE.
> 
> If you haven't yet seen the K/DA video for MORE, DO IT. It's so fucking good I swear.

[ ](https://freeimage.host/i/3vnip1)   
[](https://freeimage.host/i/3vnbEv)   


**Author's Note:**

> Some news: I'm considering releasing my Kinktober 2020 entries as a PDF zine! That means higher quality, no watermarks, and bonus art! It'll be awhile, but I'll be sure to post when the time comes.
> 
> Until next time, thanks for putting up with my sexy nonsense!


End file.
